Longing
by Go-ojii-san
Summary: Feeling restless, Godzilla decides to relieve stress the old-fashioned way and Mothra intervenes, but the conflict takes a different turn than expected.


**The first somewhat experimental short story I'm writing and it doesn't take place in any specific continuity although it is mostly based on the Showa era movies. For the sake of convenience, Godzilla is referred to as "he". The monsters sort of talk, but it's not Godzilla vs Gigan. I haven't watched KOTM before writing this. I didn't choose a genre as I wasn't quite sure which one is suitable.**

**I don't think there's a need to explain anything else.**

* * *

Deep below the water surface, too deep for even sunlight to pierce through, a truly gargantuan creature is swimming through the impenetrable darkness like an impossibly massive crocodile. The beast, known as Godzilla, is not in a good mood and so he needs to relieve stress. Unfortunately, there are no monsters nearby to spar with and the last alien invasion took place a little over a year ago. That leaves only one option and that is why he is heading towards the closest human city, one he is well familiar with. With his strong tail propelling him through the water, Godzilla reaches his destination in no time.

Once he travels far enough for his feet to reach the bottom, the titanic creature raises his head above the water, his tail following suit shortly afterwards. One heavy step after another, he moves closer to the city although he doesn't have to actually reach it for those incredibly annoying helicopters to start attacking him. They fail to even scratch his charred skin - they always do - and a single burst of atomic breath takes care of almost a half of them. The battleships nearby waste no time to join, but with nothing to keep them out of his reach, he easily smashes the closest ones into bits and takes out the rest with another burst. When more arrive to pester him, he chooses to ignore them.

In a few more minutes, the behemoth sets his foot on the solid ground. He can already hear those tiny creatures screaming as they run away from him, leaving the buildings in haste. But they do not interest him at all. Godzilla needs to feel something shatter from his blows and humans are too small, too fragile to even notice. Instead of wasting his time on them, he keeps walking until he finds a building of comparable size and extends his arms out, digging his claws into its sides. Godzilla turns his body around a little and with a single shove, the building in his grasp crumbles. Another one loses stability and collapses under its own weight from a single tail swipe. Then the giant takes a deep breath and unleashes a stream of his atomic breath on the closest buildings, setting them alight.

However, even as he watches the fire illuminate the night sky, his mood doesn't get any better. That strange feeling persists like a particularly annoying parasite, further fueling his anger. His frown grows deeper when he sees maser cannon tanks driving through the still relatively undamaged roads followed by even more missile tanks. Then Godzilla hears the familiar sound of jets soaring through the air followed by their missiles hitting the back of his head. While it's still not enough to deal any meaningful damage, it does annoy him and so his gaze follows the aircrafts, but before he can shoot them down, more missiles hit his face followed by all maser cannons focusing their beams on his chest. Having had enough, the titan roars, releasing a wave of destructive energy at the same time.

With most of the vehicles destroyed along with almost everything else within range, Godzilla continues walking, briefly stopping to obliterate the jets and the missiles they shot with a single burst of atomic breath. What is it that's bothering him? He felt something like that in the past, but it usually wore off quickly. It certainly has nothing to do with anger, but what else could it be?

A familiar presence interrupts the beast's musings. Now this was one of the last monsters he wanted to see today. Mothra, an equally colossal creature, descends from the sky with a cry. In comparison to Godzilla's rough, scarred look, the newcomer seems almost divine in spite of its somewhat soft appearance. The reptilian monster bares his teeth, making his annoyance at the giant moth clear.

There are many monsters Godzilla isn't fond of, but Mothra is a special case. Facing opposition from other monsters of his size is nothing new, but this goody two-shoes also has a habit of protecting humans, always doing her best to convince him to leave them alone until she realizes that it's pointless and resorts to violence. That whole spiel about the planet belonging to monsters and humans equally in particular irritated him.

This time was no different. Once again, Mothra asks Godzilla to leave and, just like it always happens, he rudely tells her to mind her business. His foul language doesn't even faze her at this point. The second time she asks him to leave, he tries to respond by blasting her with his atomic breath, but, too used to dealing with this beast, she scatters her scales in time to reflect the beam back at its owner, knocking him flat on his rear and accidentally destroying at least two buildings behind the monster. After shooting two beams of energy to keep Godzilla grounded for a little longer, Mothra stops and resumes simply hovering above the ground.

In a few seconds, Godzilla stands up, destroying one more building with its flailing tail. With the scales still floating in the air, he decides to try grappling with the moth instead, roaring in her face as he tries to overpower her. Her attempts to force him to release her by striking him with wings fails and the reptilian creature throws her over his shoulder into a larger construction, which ends up snapping in half and falling on top of his enemy. His mind briefly goes back to his other problem, but no progress is made. It remains out of his grasp in spite of his great efforts.

It doesn't take Mothra much time to escape from the rubble. Godzilla waits for her to strike, but she just keeps staring at him. Usually it takes more than that for the fight to end. Unsure of what's going on, he makes no attempt to attack either.

When asked what is bothering him, the beast is briefly caught off-guard. He tries to brush it off when the moth pries further. Trying to swat her away with his tail fails as she flies out of reach. Now that is not something he expected to hear. Godzilla is even more surprised when Mothra grabs his tail to stop his attempt to leave. It's clear that she isn't going to let that issue lie.

Then, a seemingly simple question makes the beast stop struggling to think about it. The more he thinks about it, the more sense it makes. Many different creatures surrounded him, big and small, but ever since the day when everything changed, he has never seen others of his kind. At first, he was too busy exacting his vengeance on mankind and then dealing with other threats, but over time, his need for company grew stronger. No matter how far he travelled, he had never found any traces of his kin. The one time he thought he found one, it turned out to be a trick of the alien invaders.

He is all alone.

Having lost all interest in destruction, Godzilla heads back to the ocean, ignoring even the military attacking him. Now that the city is safe, Mothra leaves as well, but not before casting a glance at the retreating monster's back.

No matter how destructive and generally stubborn he was, she always pitied that creature.


End file.
